monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku
Residents of Souls 2 - Zemsta po brytyjsku '- sequel RoS. Trzeci film autorstwa Cziko. Premiera jest planowana na luty 2017, lecz oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło. Potem planowana była na lato 2017, ale też nie pykło. Data premiery jest nieokreślona Opis Haruka w środku nocy dzwoni do Felixa, całkowicie roztrzęsiona. Wszystko to za sprawą bardzo realistycznych snów w których pewien bardzo dobrze jej znany głos grozi, że się zemści. W tym samym czasie Londyn zaczęły nawiedzać tajemnicze kataklizmy, których nikt nie jest w stanie wyjaśnić. Budynki same z siebie zaczynają się walić, coś samoistnie zaczyna płonąć, a zniszczone części miasta zostają otoczone gęstą, czarną mgłą, która emanuje mroczną energią. Felix wraz ze swoją ukochaną i grupką przyjaciół postanawiają to sprawdzić. Fabuła Przerażające sny i powrót... Noc. Felix sobie smacznie spał. Poprzedni dzień był dosyć męczący, było naprawdę sporo sprawdzianów, a w dodatku musiał zostać po lekcjach, bo „podobno” spalił ławkę. Dodatkowo musiał iść do biblioteki, by zrobić projekt na Języki Martwe. Miał dość. Czerwonowłosy przez sen wtulił się w poduszkę. Śniłby sobie dalej, gdyby nie… telefon, który zaczął mu dzwonić. Wyrwany ze snu chwycił urządzenie i spojrzał na ekran. ''„Haruka♥” Lekko się uśmiechnął, po czym odebrał. - Halo? - Felix ziewnął do słuchawki - Haruka? Czemu dzwonisz do mnie o... - Proszę, przyjedź... - wyszeptała Felix natychmiastowo oprzytomniał - Hę? H-Haruka, wszystko dobrze? - P-Przyjedź... Proszę... - powiedziała cichutko i wydała z siebie dźwięk, jakby płakała - H-Haruka! Co się dzieje? - chłopak wydawał się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony - Wyjaśnię ci... Ale nie teraz... Tylko proszę... Przyjedź... - wyszeptała i się rozłączyła - Haruka? Haruka! – nastolatek przeczesał ręką swoje włosy – Ugh… Wywlókł się z łóżka, po czym wyjął z szafy jakieś ubrania. Wszedł do toalety, lecz zaraz z niej wyszedł ubrany. Ruszył do pokoju swojej starszej siostry. Felix otwarł drzwi pokoju Aurory bardzo szeroko, a światło wydobywające się z salonu padało na jej twarz. To jednak nie przeszkadzało czarnowłosej w śnie. Podszedł do szafy i wyjął z niej pierwsze-lepsze ubrania i rzucił w stronę Aurory. Ta zaskoczona obudziła się i spadła z łóżka. - Co ci odbija TYM RAZEM?! - warknęła wstając - Ubieraj się, jedziemy do Haruki - czerwonowłosy powiedział szybko - Co? Uch, Felix, rozumiem, że miłość i tak dalej, ale jest godzina 3.00 - Żadna miłość! – warknął – Coś się stało, dzwoniła do mnie. Płakała Błękitnooka pomyślała chwilę, po czym westchnęła. - Dobra, pojedziemy do niej, jeśli nie spalisz niczego tak jak w szkole - mruknęła Aurora - Aura, ja ci już to tłumaczyłem. Nie chciałem spalić ławki, chciałem spalić chłopaka przy tej ławce. A to, że nie przetrwała próby ognia to nie jest już mój problem - Nieważne! Poczekaj przy samochodzie. Zaraz przyjdę Felix pokiwał głową, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Zdjął z wieszaka skórzaną kurtkę i wyszedł na podwórze. Chłopak zaczął się coraz bardziej niecierpliwić. W końcu jego starsza siostra wyszła z domu. Na twarzy miała delikatny makijaż. - Ty tak na serio?! Musiałaś się umalować?! Haruce coś grozi, a ty bawisz się jakimiś głupimi malowidłami! - Sorki… - mruknęła i wsiadła do samochodu. Felix usiadł na miejscu pasażera z przodu. Oboje zapięli pasy, po czym Aurora ruszyła Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. Widać było, że młoda kobieta otwierała usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz ciągle coś ją powstrzymywało. W końcu jednak się przemogła - Felix, powinieneś chociaż chcieć ujarzmić swoje moce – zaczęła, wjeżdżając na główną drogę - Nie pierwszy raz coś spaliłem i nie ostatni - mruknął - Uważaj na drogę. - Felix, mówię poważnie - westchnęła - Ja też. Zaraz walniesz w ciężarówkę! Aura spojrzała na drogę. Faktycznie, tuż przed nią była ciężarówka, a ona przytrzymała gaz. Szybko wcisnęła hamulec i pojechała w bok, omijając zagrożenie. - I to podobno ja jestem zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa – mruknął czarownik - Cicho bądź! To ty mi kazałeś w nocy jechać po drodze - No po trawie ci jechać nie będę kazał Znowu zapadło milczenie. Aurora całkowicie skupiła się na drodze. W końcu zaczęła zwalniać, gdy reflektory oświetliły niewielki, biały dom z balkonem. To był dobrze znany rodzeństwu dom Haruki. Aurora zaparkowała samochód, a Felix natychmiast odpiął pasy i wysiadł. Podbiegł do drzwi i głośnio zapukał. Usłyszał szybkie kroki w stronę drzwi. Siostra chłopaka prędko stanęła obok niego. - F-Felix? – usłyszeli szept - Haruka? Tak, to ja! Jest ze mną Aurora, mam nadzieję, że ci to nie będzie prze- Nie skończył, bo nastolatka natychmiast otworzyła drzwi i przytuliła nastolatka. Felix od razu zrobił się cały czerwony. Usłyszał cichy chichot swojej siostry, przez co wysłał jej nienawistne spojrzenie. Haruka zaczęła płakać. Chłopak nieco spanikowany nie wiedział co zrobić. Po raz pierwszy przytulała się do niego dziewczyna, w której się zakochał, a ona na dodatek jeszcze płacze. Po chwili namysłu lekko przycisnął ją do siebie, głaszcząc równocześnie po włosach. - Ćśśś… Nie płacz… - powiedział cicho Nastolatka po chwili się uspokoiła, po czym – cała czerwona – odeszła kawałek od Felixa. - Przepraszam, że musicie tu tak stać… Ale… - szepnęła Rudowłosy spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z niepokojem, po czym otworzył drzwi. Cały dom wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Kanapa była obrócona do góry nogami, krzesła zniszczone, a na podłodze leżały różne podarte papierki. - Haruka… Co tu się stało? – spytała Aurora zszokowana - T-to… To był Waru… - wyszeptała i zacisnęła oczy starając się powstrzymywać łzy Felix spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Skąd Waru? - N-nie wiem… Myślałam, że go pokonałam… Ale był tu… - załkała - Wiecie… - Aurora za pomocą magii ustawiła kanapę, by można było na niej usiąść – Usiądźcie, ja może zrobię kakao i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy, dobrze? Nastolatkowie pokiwali głową i usiedli na kanapie. Haruka usiadła blisko Felixa, jakby bała się, że Waru wróci. Po chwili przed rudowłosym stanęła jego siostra z trzema kubkami, z czego jeden unosiła swą mocą. - Podgrzej. - Co? Zwariowałaś?! Nieletniego do pracy poganiasz? To jest karalne! – powiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem - Podgrzej. To. Kakao. TERAZ! Haruka lekko się uśmiechnęła. To właśnie zaplanował nastolatek. Na jego dłoniach pojawiły się płomienie, a Aurora podłożyła pod nie kubki. Po chwili zaczęła się nad nimi unosić para. Aura swoją mocą doprowadziła stolik do ładu i postawiła na nim kubki z gorącym kakao. Białowłosa natychmiast zabrała jeden. - Ja tu troszkę posprzątam, wy porozmawiajcie – powiedziała czarownica wiatru i swoja mocą zaczęła układać meble Felix spojrzał na Kitsune. Oczy miała czerwone od płaczu a dłonie jej się trzęsły. - Opowiesz mi co się stało? – zapytał z troską Dziewczyna pokiwała lekko głową i wzięła łyka kakao. - Mówiłam ci, że ostatnio nachodzą mnie strasznie realistyczne sny…. Prawda? - Tak - Najczęściej ich bohaterem jest Waru… Śni mi się, jak czarna mgła mnie owija, słysząc przy tym ten jego przerażający śmiech… To strasznie – jej głos zaczął się łamać - Spokojnie – nastolatek nieśmiało objął ją ramieniem – Mów dalej - Kolejny sen był w Japonii, w moim domu… Szukałam czegoś, a na dworze była mgła… Otwarłam jedną z szuflad i tam był wielki pająk zrobiony z czarnej poświaty… - Rozumiem… - pokiwał lekko głową - A ostatni… - zawahała się – W ostatnim byłeś ty… - Ja? Kitsune powoli pokiwała głową. Widać było, że zrobiła się czerwona. - Uśmiechałeś się do mnie… Rozmawialiśmy… Gdy czarna mgła… T-ta mgła… O-ona… - zaczęła szeptać i zacisnęła oczy - H-Haruka… Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz o tym mówić - D-dobrze – pisnęła – I on tu był… Groził mi… Że się zemści… Na mnie i na całym świecie… - zaczęła płakać - Ćśśśś… Nie płacz… - Felix zaczął ją gładzić po głowie – Może pójdziesz spać? - Tylko nie będę mogła zasnąć… - Nie martw się, będę przy tobie – Felix uśmiechnął się - N-naprawdę? - Jasne – przytulił ją – Nie musisz się bać, jesteś bezpieczna. Zaprowadzę cię do twojego łóżka i spróbujesz się przespać, okej? - O-okej… - dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę – A… a gdzie ty będziesz spał? - Mogę na kanapie, albo na fotelu - J-jeśli chcesz, możesz spać ze mną… - dziewczyna po chwili zrozumiała, co powiedziała. Przerażona zakryła swoje usta – N-nie to miałam na myśli! Chodziło mi o to, że w jednym łóżku! Co… Zaraz… Mamo, co za idiotka ze mnie…. Felix jedynie się uśmiechnął. - M-miałam na myśli, że blisko mnie… Znaczy… - dziewczyna coraz bardziej zaczęła się gubić w swoich słowach - Rozumiem, o co ci chodziło – zaśmiał się – Jeśli chcesz, mogę się z tobą położyć. Jakkolwiek to zabrzmiało, nie miałem na myśli nic głupiego. Po prostu chcę z tobą być… Haruka spojrzała na niego zarumieniona. Uśmiechał się i też się rumienił. Przez chwilę tak patrzyli na siebie, i patrzyliby dalej, gdyby nie Aurora. - Może faktycznie idźcie spać? Jest dość późno i jutro w szkole będziecie zombie Felix pokiwał głową i wstał z kanapy. Pomógł wstać Haruce i rozejrzał się. Dom był teraz w nienagannym stanie. - Tam – białowłosa wskazała palcem na jedno z pomieszczeń – Tobie Aurora mogę zaproponować pokój dla gości, jest obok - Dobrze – czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się – To jeśli pozwolisz, ja pójdę się położyć. Dobranoc! - Dobranoc – przyjaciele powiedzieli równocześnie, po czym czarownik poszedł z Haruką do jej pokoju. Jego ściany były pomalowane na błękitno, a podłoga była jasna. W kącie było dosyć duże łóżko. Dalej chłopak się nie rozglądał. Szukał tylko tego. Zaprowadził do łóżka Harukę, po czym dziewczyna się położyła. Po chwili dołączył do niej rudowłosy. Położył się twarzą w twarz z dziewczyną. Białowłosa była cała czerwona, chyba już nie czuła strachu. - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Felix z troską - T-ta-tak… - mruknęła Leżeli tak przez chwilę. Haruka ciągle spoglądała w oczy Felixa, by zaraz potem oderwać od nich wzrok zakłopotana. - Haruka? - T-tak? - Chcesz, żebym cię przytulił? – zapytał z rumieńcem - M-mhm… - pisnęła Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, po czym przykrył oboje kołdrą i przytulił Kitsune. Po chwili oboje zasnęli. Zapoznanie z tematem Felix siedział sobie w kafeterii wbijając widelec w spaghetti. - Felix? Rudowłosy podskoczył. To był jego przyjaciel – Oliver McCheetah. Chłopak wyglądał na zmartwionego. - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał i usiadł obok przyjaciela - Tak, niby czemu ma być nie w porządku? – mruknął, zapewniając swojemu daniu kolejną porcję tortur - Bo wyżywasz się na spaghetti, a to jakaś nowość Czarownik spojrzał na swój lunch, po czym westchnął. - To była… ciężka noc - W jakim sensie? - W takim, że ciężko spałem - Dlaczego? - Musisz drążyć temat?! – warknął rudowłosy - Wybacz, takie życie! – zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał – Pamiętaj, że w razie czego możesz mi powiedzieć - FELIX!!!! Chłopak przerażony odwrócił się. Zbliżała się do niego jego przyjaciółka – Poppy Hokkaido. Noppera-bo natychmiastowo pojawiła się koło chłopaka. - Ugh, co chcesz? – mruknął - No bo ja dziś widziałam jak szedłeś z Haruką do szkoły. Zazwyczaj nie szliście razem, ba, Aurora cię wiezie! Czy to znaczy, że spałeś u Haruki? - To dość długa historia – podrapał się po głowie - Mamy czas! – nagle pomiędzy Felixem a Oliverem usiadła Victoria Chainsmeow – A tak w sumie to o czym mowa? - S-skąd się tu wzięłaś?! – zapytał nadal zaskoczony Oliver - Jestem duchem, ignorancie – prychnęła – Równie dobrze mogłabym przyjść do twojego pokoju w nocy i byś nie zauważył! - Na pewno byłby z tego powodu zadowolony, prawda Oliver? – Felix spojrzał z uśmiechem na przyjaciela - Co masz na myśli? – kotołaczka uniosła brew - Hah, nic takiego… Victoria nagle zauważyła zbliżającą się sylwetkę jej przyjaciółki – Amelie Muroame. - Ej! Zobaczcie! - dziewczyna biegła ile sił w nogach w stronę Poppy, Victorii, Olivera i Felixa - Patrzcie! Smoczyca dotknęła palcem ekranu telefonu. Oczom grupy ukazało się nagranie przedstawiające krzyczących i uciekających ludzi. Wokół rozprzestrzeniała się ciemna mgła. - Gdzie wykonano to nagranie? - spytała Victoria - W Londynie. - powiedział sucho Felix - Skąd to wiesz? - powiedziały w tym samym czasie Amelie, Vic i Poppy - Idealnie znam tereny, które wielokrotnie płonęły z mojej ręki. - Miałam do czynienia z egzorcystami, okultystami, ale nałogowego piromana spotykam pierwszy raz. Widzisz tego roztrzęsionego mopsa? Już słyszę jego wołanie o pomoc! - powiedziała Amelie Rudowłosy jedynie prychnął i ponownie zaczął widelcem dźgać swoje spaghetti. Po chwili spojrzał na smoczycę. - Kiedyś tak mnie wkurzysz, że ty zostaniesz tak zadźgana – uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Też cię lubię! Wszyscy przy stole się zaśmiali. Czarownik kątem oka zauważył Harukę wpatrującą się w swój telefon, przez co wpadała na innych uczniów. - Haru-chan! – Poppy energicznie pomachała Haruce. Kitsune oderwała wzrok od telefonu – Chodź do nas! Haruka niepewnie podeszła do grupy. - Coś się stało? – zapytał Oliver lekko przychylając głowę - Widzieliście nagranie z Londynu? – zapytała białowłosa - Tak, przed chwilą je pokazywałam – powiedziała powoli Amelie wskazując na swój telefon – A czemu? - Trochę się martwię… - Victoria zmieniła swoje miejsce przy stoliku, aby Haruka usiadła obok Felixa. Ta zajęła miejsce – …tą mgłą – dodała, pokazując chłopakowi ciemną mgłę - Myślisz, że to… - zapytał. Kitsune pokiwała głową - Hej! Ja też chcę znać tajemnicę! – pisnęła Poppy - Ale nie możesz jej poznać – syknął Felix - No Feluś nooo – fioletowowłosa zaczęła jęczeć – Proszę! Bardzo Proszę! - Nie! - No Felix! – tym razem odezwała się Victoria – Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć? - Przestańcie – powiedziała Haruka – Jeśli już musicie wiedzieć, to chyba nie mam wyboru… Muszę wam powiedzieć Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać grupie o swoich snach i wizycie Waru w nocy. - Czekaj, czekaj… Powiedz, czy dobrze zrozumiałam… A więc ostatnio miewasz dziwne sny z czarną mgłą, a wczoraj pojawił się u ciebie Waru, który ci groził i zdemolował ci dom, tak? – podsumowała Amelie - Tak, tak to mniej więcej wygląda – Haruka pokiwała głową - Zaraz, to ty nie pokonałaś Warusia, po tym jak płakałaś, kiedy Feluś oberwał? – zdziwiła się Poppy - Płakałaś? – Felix uniósł brew i spojrzał na Kitsune - Ja… - No oczywiście! Przecież ona cię kocha! – odparła Noppera-bo, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie Nastała cisza. Victoria, Amelie i Oliver z trudem powstrzymywali śmiech, natomiast Poppy była bardzo poważna. - Przestań o tym gadać – powiedział jedynie Felix, po czym zmienił temat – Haruka, co zamierzasz zrobić? - Zamierzam polecieć do Londynu i pokonać Waru raz na zawsze - …A nie lepiej go przytulić? – jęknęła Poppy - Poppy, wydaje mi się, że przytulas tu nie pomoże – westchnęła Vic - W każdym razie… - mruknął Felix, przerywając tą niedorzeczną rozmowę – Nie pozwolę ci lecieć samej. Mimo tego, że mam do Londynu olbrzymią odrazę… Chyba jakoś przeżyję - Jeśli Felix leci, to ja też! – krzyknęła radośnie Poppy - Ja też! – dodała Amelie – Postaramy się pomóc z całych sił! - Ja i Victoria też polecimy! – uśmiechnął się Oliver - Ale ja… - nastolatka próbowała zaprotestować - Polecisz i koniec – spojrzał na kotołaczkę - Założę się, że Fang też chętnie się z nami wybierze – powiedział Felix - Nie zapomnij o Lour! On bez niej się nie ruszy! – dodała Amelie - Ale… - powiedziała cicho Haruka – Ja chcę lecieć sama Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kitsune. - Haruka – czarodziej westchnął – Zrozum, ja cię tam samej nie puszczę. M moc Waru rośnie z każdym zniszczonym budynkiem i cierpiącym człowiekiem. Nie dasz rady go pokonać. Nie sama. - Uch… Dobrze… - Super! – Oliver uśmiechnął się szeroko – To może niech ktoś pójdzie po Fanga i Lour, a potem złożymy się na bilety na samolot - Och, ja chcę je kupić! – Vic od razu się ożywiła - Jesteś pewna? – gepard spojrzał na nią niepewnie - Oczywiście! Dam sobie radę, przecież umiem kupować bilety! Będą na jutro! - Dobra! To jutro lecimy do Londynu! – uśmiechnęła się Haruka Podróż - Gdzie ona jest?! – jęknął Felix – Czekamy na nią już dobre pół godziny! - Chyba zaraz będzie – Oliver gorączkowo spoglądał na zegarek - Och! Tam jest! – Amelie wskazała palcem na zbliżającą się postać o kocich uszach i ogonie - Ta mina nie wróży zbyt dobrze… - powiedział Fang Kotołaczka miała na swojej twarzy niepewny uśmiech. Podleciała do grupy i powoli pomachała ręką na przywitanie - Felix! Zmieniłeś uczesanie? Wydaje mi się, że czerwony kolor twoich włosów jest dziś bardziej intensywny, ale wiesz, może mi się tylko wydawać, za to… - zaczęła szybko zagadywać Felixa - Co znów zrobiłaś? – mruknął - Pfff, czy jak zaczynam cię chwalić, to od razu znaczy, że coś zrobiłam? - Tak. Co. Zrobiłaś? – odparł sucho - No bo… - dziewczyna poprawiła włosy – Kojarzysz takie uczucie, kiedy wiesz, że robisz coś złego, ale to cię tak bardzo kusi? - Do rzeczy Chainsmeow! – Felix stawał się niecierpliwy - No bo ja tak jakby wydałam pieniądze na bilety…. – powiedziała bardzo szybko - Matko, Victoria… - Oliver schował twarz w dłoniach – Pytałem się, czy na pewno kupisz te bilety… - Miałam taki zamiar! – hybryda od razu zaczęła się tłumaczyć – Ale coś mnie… zatrzymało… - Co takiego? – zapytała Amelie Victoria zaczęła grzebać w torbie, którą miała ze sobą. W końcu wyjęła z niej… figurkę. - A więc mówisz, że zatrzymała cię lalka, interesujące… - mruknął Felix - To nie jest lalka! – syknęła… Haruka – To jest akurat bardzo cenny przedmiot dla fanów anime! To jest Otoya z debiutanckiego występu Starish, prawda? - Dokładnie! – zaśmiała się Vic – Chciałam kupić cały zespół, ale nie starczyło mi pieniędzy… - Zaraz… Ty… Wydałaś pieniądze na bilety? – Amelie powiedziała powoli - No… Tak jakby… - Vic… Jesteś niemożliwa – westchnęła Louriza - Moim zdaniem nic się nie stało! – Poppy jak zawsze podeszła do sprawy optymistycznie – W końcu ta figurka jest naprawdę ładna! Taka słodziusia i urocza, że mam ochotę ją ściskać i ściskać! I Vicuś spełniła swoje marzenie! Bardzo ją chciała! - Poppy… - mruknął Felix – Nie rozumiesz, że nie możemy się teraz dostać do Londynu? - No ja to wiem! Ale chyba można też się tam dostać inaczej, prawda? - Niby jak? – fuknął i skrzyżował ręce - Emm… Sądzę, że mogę wam pomóc – usłyszeli czyiś głos Wszyscy się odwrócili. Zbliżała się do nich ośmiornicołaczka. Ally – nazywana przez wielu „Octo” – Pus. - Przypadkiem usłyszałam waszą rozmowę – uśmiechnęła się i stanęła obok Lour i Fanga – Mam rozumieć, że musicie się dostać do Londynu? - Tak jakby – Haruka podrapała się po głowie - Bardzo chętnie wam pomogę. Mam pewne kontakty i możecie przepłynąć statkiem! - Na serio? – zapytała Vic z nadzieją w oczach – Jeśli nie znajdziemy się dosyć szybko w Anglii to Felix zrobi ze mnie miazgę… - Serio, serio – zaśmiała się – Dopłyniecie do Anglii a potem pojedziecie pociągiem albo autobusem - Możesz to zrobić? – spytała Haruka – Będę twoją dłużniczką Ally! Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci się odwdzięczyć! - A ja chyba mam! – uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej – Czy mogłabym płynąć z wami? - Jasne! – pisnęła radośnie Vic – Czyli płyniemy statkiem, tak? - S-statkiem… - mruknął Oliver i spuścił wzrok - Coś nie tak? – zapytała kotołaczka - Jak to? Jesteś jego przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa i nie wiesz, że ma chorobę morską? – Felix uniósł brew - Co?! Od kiedy ty masz chorobę morską?! – Victoria złapała się za głowę Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd statek wypłynął. Fang siedział obok swojej dziewczyny, która zasnęła opierając się o jego ramię, Victoria stała obok zzieleniałego Olivera, Poppy i Amelie rozmawiały ze sobą i zachwycały się widokami, a Haruka zmartwiona wpatrywała się w wodę. Felix podszedł do przyjaciółki i położył jej rękę na ramieniu. - Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał z troską - Dziś w nocy nie spałam – westchnęła - Może się prześpisz? Przecież Ally pokazała nam kajuty – zasugerował nastolatek - Trochę boję się zasnąć… Nie chcę, by nawiedziły mnie kolejne sny… - I zamierzasz przez kilka dni nie spać? Haruka, rozumiem twoje obawy, ale… - Ja to wszystko wiem – lekko się uśmiechnęła – To miło, że się o mnie martwisz. Wolałabym jednak pospać w Londynie - Haru-chan! – odezwała się nagle Poppy - Feluś dobrze prawi! Idź się przespać! A on ci potowarzyszy, byś nie czuła się samotna! - P-Poppy! O czym ty mówisz?! – zapytała Haruka - No wiesz, to tylko sugestia! – uśmiechnęła się - Jeśli każda twoja sugestia ma tak brzmieć, to już lepiej się nie odzywaj – mruknął Felix i oparł się o barierki – Victoria, zaopiekuj się Oliverem, widzisz jaki jest niewyraźny - Co? Czemu niby ja?! – oburzyła się - On potrzebuje ciebie, wiesz? - O czym ty znowu mówisz? Oliver spojrzał na przyjaciela morderczym wzrokiem, a ten tylko złośliwie się uśmiechnął. - Ech… która godzina? – usłyszał głos Lour Felix podszedł do Lourizy i Fanga. - Lour, mogę cię o coś prosić? – zaczął - Hmm? O co takiego? – spojrzała na rudowłosego - Mogłabyś dla mnie narysować plan jednego budynku? - Jakiego? – spytała zaciekawiona pandołaczka - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie – odparł z uśmiechem, po czym usiadł obok niej. Louriza wyjęła ze swojego szkicownika dwie kartki. Felix zaczął tłumaczyć pandzie wygląd całego budynku, a nastolatka wszystko dokładnie rozrysowała. Po jakiejś godzinie Lour skończyła rysować plan. - Wygląda ciekawie – powiedział Fang - Na pierwszej kartce jest parter, po drugiej stronie pierwsze piętro, a na drugiej masz strych i piwnicę, jak prosiłeś – panda wręczyła mu kartki - Dzięki – uśmiechnął się, po czym złożył kartki i schował je do kieszeni - Ej, słuchajcie! – Amelie nagle wstała – Przecież my płyniemy do Londynu! Tam jest pełno normalsów! - To fakt – nagle pojawiła się Ally - Chyba powinniśmy się jakoś ukryć, no nie? Nie wiemy przecież, jak na nas zareagują! - Mądrze gadasz – mruknął Felix - Mogłabym dla was uszykować jakieś przebrania, by zbytnio się nie wyróżniać, żebyśmy wyglądali jak normalsi. To chyba dobry pomysł, prawda? Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. - Tylko nie zrobię dla Felixa Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na smoczycę. - Nie licząc twoich mocy jesteś prawie jak normals. Wystarczy, że nie będziesz się denerwował i na pewno uznają cię za jednego z nich – uśmiechnęła się szeroko - To będzie cud, jeśli Feluś nie będzie się gniewał! – krzyknęła Poppy - Też tak myślę – pokiwała głową Vic – Pilnujmy go, by nie narobił głupot! - Jeny, uspokójcie się – westchnął czarownik – Gdy tylko będziemy w Londynie od razu idziemy do mojego domu. Bez żadnych przystanków - Dobra! Ja już pójdę do swojej kajuty i zajmę się strojami – upiorka zniknęła za drzwiami swojej kabiny Wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Powoli jednak zaczynało się robić na statku nudno. - K-kiedy dopłyniemy do Anglii? – zapytał Oliver nadal zzieleniały - Przecież nie umrzesz – prychnęła Victoria – To tylko choroba morska - Tylko choroba morska… Chcesz się zamieć skręcaniem w żołądku? – uśmiechnął się do niej lekko - …Ja nic nie mówiłam Ally spojrzała w stronę dziobu statku i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Moi kochani – zaczęła oficjalnie, lecz po chwili zaśmiała się serdecznie – Powitajcie Anglię! Rodzinny dom Po długiej podróży pociąg w końcu się zatrzymał i nastolatkowie mogli wysiąść. W strojach, które uszykowała dla nich smoczyca trudno było rozpoznać w nich potworów. Niestety Haruka nie umiała w swoim wyglądzie zamaskować lisiego noska, miała jednak nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci na to uwagi. Felix wyszedł na przód i prowadził całą grupę przez Londyn. Mimo tego, że nie było go tak od wieków, całkiem dobrze potrafił się odnaleźć. - Popatrz – szepnęła do rudowłosego Haruka, wskazując na całkowicie zniszczoną ulicę, a wraz z nią budynki - Dziwi mnie to, że nie było żadnej ewakuacji, czy coś w tym stylu – powiedziała zmartwiona Lour - …To zrobił Waruś? – spytała przerażona Poppy - Obawiam się że tak – Haruka pokiwała głową - Jeśli tak, to… JUŻ NIGDY NIE DOSTANIE ODE MNIE ŻADNEJ MUFFINKI! - Myślę, że w tej formie raczej nie przyjąłby od ciebie muffinek – zauważyła Amelie - Możliwe – duszka wzruszyła ramionami Felix przechodził londyńskimi ulicami z niezwykłą swobodą. Po chwili podszedł do niego Oliver. - Hej, nie martwisz się, że ktoś cię tu rozpozna? - Przecież nie było mnie tutaj od kilku lat. Jak niby mieliby mnie rozpoznać? – zapytał kpiąco - Felix? Wszyscy spojrzeli na drugą stronę ulicy. Przechodził tamtędy młody chłopak z brązowymi włosami. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę, błękitną koszulę, jeansy i brązowe buty. Patrzył na Felixa z osłupieniem. - …No jasne, musiałeś wykrakać – wycedziła przez zęby Vic - Jeszcze raz… Ktoś ty? – spytała Vic Wszyscy siedzieli sobie przy przystanku autobusowym. Uczniowie Straszyceum otoczyli owego upiora, który siedział sobie na ławeczce. - Jay. Jay Asmod – chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie - Ja jestem Ally, ale wszyscy mówią do mnie Octo! – Ally od razu się przywitała, starając się przy tym nie zdemaskować - Jeju, jaka chętna – zachichotała Poppy – Od razu czuję coś między wami! Jestem Poppy, miłośniczka wszystkiego co słodkie, kocham tęcze i babeczki! To jest Amelie, świetna projektantka, która stworzyła te świetne ubranka! Ta para zakochańców to Fang i Lour – nie próbuj ich rozłączyć! Fang gryzie! - Wcale nie gryzę – zauważył pandołak - Owszem, gryziesz – zaśmiała się – To jest Oliver, a ta wiecznie krzycząca na niego dziewczyna to Victoria! Dobrze wiem, że w głębi duszy go kochasz, Vicuś! - N-N-N-NIE SŁUCHAJ JEJ! M-M-MY SIĘ TYLKO PRZYJAŹNIMY! - Oliver zaczął panikować - Gościu... Nawet Poppy wie – zaśmiał się Felix - Ech… No to to jest Haru-chan! Szalenie zakochana w Felusiu i zrobi dla niego wszystko, chociaż nie chce się do tego przyznać! - Poppy! – Haruka i Felix krzyknęli na duszkę z wyrzutem - Widzisz?! Nawet mówią w tym samym czasie! Jay jedynie się zaśmiał. - No a to jest Feluś, ale jego już chyba znasz – uśmiechnęła się - A jak się poznaliście? – spytała Amelie patrząc na Felixa - Nie patrz na mnie! Ja nic nie wiem! Nie pamiętam! - Ech, masz jeszcze gorszą pamięć niż ja – westchnęła Vic - Victoria… - mruknął Oliver - Hmm? - Nie da się mieć gorszej pamięci od twojej – zaśmiał się gepard Kotołaczka wysłała w jego stronę mordercze spojrzenie. - Felix i ja poznaliśmy się w gimnazjum – powiedział Jay z uśmiechem – Byłem gnębiony przez grupkę chłopaków z naszej klasy. Pewnego dnia Felix się za mną wstawił i obronił przed tymi chłopakami. Dali mi spokój, lecz potem przenieśli się na Felixa. Było mi głupio i cały czas próbowałem mu jakoś podziękować, ale kiedy wziąłem się na odwagę, by mu podziękować, było już za późno…. Nie wiedziałem nawet, że też jest upiorem! Nastała grobowa cisza. Nikt nie spodziewał się słów Jay’a. - …Ups – zachichotała Poppy i wzbiła się w powietrze, tym samym ujawniając swoją potworzą tożsamość – Czyli ty też jesteś upiorkiem! Ale genialnie! - Poppy! Ty idiotko! Wydałaś nas! – warknął Felix - Ale przecież on sam też jest potworem! – usprawiedliwiła się duszka - A nie pomyślałaś o tym, że są też tu inne osoby? Echem… Normalsi? – rudzielec gniewnie uniósł brew Faktycznie, na przystanku była spora grupa osób wlepiających wzrok na Poppy. Dziewczynę ogarnęło przerażenie. - Eee… Babeczkę? – duszka uśmiechnęła się niepewnie Po chwili tłum gapiów zaczął klaskać i uśmiechać się. Wszyscy byli zaszokowani. - Może to ta świetna reklama, o której mówiła fryzjerka? – powiedziała jedna kobieta - Bardzo dopracowana. Ach, te cuda techniki! Przez moment grupa ludzi patrzyła na „lewitujący cud techniki”, po czym wróciła do swoich zajęć. Poppy wróciła na ziemię i odetchnęła z ulgą. - Było blisko! - Nieco za blisko – zauważył Fang – Staraj się pilnować, dobrze? - Okeeej… - A tak właściwie – nagle odezwał się Jay – Felix, co robisz w Londynie? Myślałem, że po tym feralnym dniu się wyprowadziliście - Bo tak było – czarownik pokiwał głową – Ale mamy tu pewną… sprawę… do załatwienia - Ale wiecie, że ostatnio było tutaj sporo wypadków, prawda? Domy walą się same z siebie, ulice i autostrady są poniszczone - Tak, wiemy… - odezwała się Haruka – My tutaj właśnie w tej sprawie… - Hmm? Co masz na my- - Felix Adams! Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię tu spotkam! Wszyscy podnieśli głowy i spojrzeli w stronę, z której słychać było tajemniczy głos. Chodnikiem szedł sobie chłopak o krótkich, brązowych włosach i jasnych, niebieskich oczach. Victoria, Poppy i Amelie popatrzyły na Felixa. Kotołaczka zwróciła się go Olivera. - Czemu Adams? – szepnęła - Zanim Felix się wyprowadził z Anglii, jego rodzina nosiła nazwisko Adams – odszepnął gepard - Ooooch – kotka pokiwała głową - Kopę lat, co nie Adams? – uśmiechnął się chłopak - Sorki, ale… Czy my się znamy? – czarownik uniósł brew i odruchowo cofnął Harukę za siebie - Jak to, mnie nie pamiętasz? Swojego najlepszego kumpla z gimnazjum? - Nie za bardzo – wycedził przez zęby - Ech, na serio masz dziurawą pamięć – wymamrotał i poprawił swoją grzywkę – Mark Anderson. Coś ci świta? Jay i Felix jak na zawołanie wyprostowali się i nerwowo napięli mięśnie. Haruka popatrzyła na rudzielca ze zmartwieniem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na owego Marka. - Znasz Felixa? – spytała Mark popatrzył na białowłosą i od razu się uśmiechnął - Dokładnie, z gimnazjum, kwiatuszku – uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i puścił jej oczko. Kitsune z zaskoczeniem zamrugała kilka razy, a Felix wydał z siebie ciche warknięcie – Przyjaźniliśmy się, co nie, Fel? - Nie za bardzo – syknął z jadem w głosie - Masz jakieś jego kompromitujące zdjęcia z dzieciństwa? – zapytała Poppy z błyskiem w oku - Albo jakieś nagrania? – dodała Amelie z równie wielkim zachwytem - Mam w sumie kilka zdjęć ze szkolnych wycieczek, drogie panie – uśmiechnął się Felix cały się zagotował. Chwycił za ramię Jaya i Harukę i pognał z nimi w przeciwną stronę. Jay odruchowo chwycił dłoń Ally - F-Felix, zaczekaj! Mark mi jeszcze nie pokazał twoich zdjęć z dzieciństwa! Feluś! NIE UCIEKNIESZ PRZED KOMPROMITUJĄCYMI ZDJĘCIAMI! – krzyknęła Poppy, po czym chwyciła za nadgarstek Amelie i pognały za czarownikiem Cała reszta od razu pobiegła za rudzielcem - Co ci odwaliło?! – zapytała Victoria z wyrzutem, gdy tylko zwolnili - Spokojnie – wetchnęła Lour – Nie lubisz go, prawda? - Pewnie, że nie! Nienawidzę go! – wybuchnął - Jeśli mam być szczery, też za nim nie przepadam – wtrącił się Jay. Zauważył, że trzymał cały czas dłoń Ally, więc szybko puścił ją zakłopotany - Coś się stało, przez co tak się nie lubicie? – zapytał Fang - Gimnazjum – powiedział szybko Felix i stanął przed jednym z budynków Był to dwupiętrowy budynek z jasną elewacją i czerwonym dachem. Przed drzwiami była mała altanka, a dookoła niej rosły różne chwasty i pousychane kwiaty. Na altance widoczny był stolik z czterema krzesełkami i złożoną parasolką. - Co to za miejsce? – zapytała Poppy - To jest mój dom – powiedział i wszedł do środka Mimo tego, że nikt tam nie zaglądał od kilku lat, nie było tam tragicznie. Ściana w przedpokoju była pomalowana na pomarańczowo i dekorowały ją liczne pajęczyny - Fuj… Pająki… - Vic wzdrygnęła się Czarownik wszedł do salonu, który miał czerwone ściany czarne paski. Panele były ciemnej barwy. Felix przetarł ręką zakurzoną kanapę i usiadł na niej. To samo zrobiła Haruka. Rudzielec przejechał dłonią po stoliku do kawy i rozłożył na niej kartki z planem, które zrobiła dla niego Louriza. - Amelie, daj ołówek – powiedział, a smoczyca wyjęła ze swojej torebki owy przedmiot. - Co robisz? - zapytał Oliver - Dzielę pokoje – wyjaśnił spokojnie – Musimy mieć gdzie spać. Jay, jesteś z nami? Chłopak pokiwał głową. - Okej, czyli tak… Fang z Lour będą spali tutaj – zaznaczył jeden z pokoi niedbałymi rysunkami głów przyjaciół – To pokój Aurory. Vic, ty będziesz z Oliverem w pokoju moich rodziców – zaznaczył pokój - Co?! Dlaczego mam być z nim w pokoju?! – oburzyła się kotka - Uspokój się, przecież cię nie zje. No ale wiesz, może zrobić coś innego… Duszka nie do końca zrozumiała, co Felix w ten sposób chciał przekazać, jednak Oliver – na swoje nieszczęście – zrozumiał. Czerwony jak piwonia spuścił głowę. - Ech, Oliver? W-wszystko gra? – Victoria popatrzyła na niego ze zmartwieniem Rudzielec parsknął śmiechem na widok reakcji przyjaciela, a po chwili wrócił do rozdzielania pomieszczeń. - Jay, możesz być z Ally w pokoju, czy będzie ci to przeszkadzać? - Nie, w porządku – uśmiechnął się do niego - Okej, no to wy będziecie spali w piwnicy… Dla Poppy i Amelie zostaje strych - Ale ja nie chcę spać na strychu! – powiedziała Poppy z oburzeniem - Jak to wszystko się skończy, kupię ci tyle muffinek, ile tylko zechcesz – Haruka uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki - Możemy też poszukać jakiś zdjęć z dzieciństwa! – ożywiła się Amelie - …Przekonałaś mnie – powiedziała po chwili namysłu – A gdzie będziesz ty i Haru-chan? Felix pokazał jej jeden pokój. - To mój pokój, kiedy jeszcze tu mieszkałem - Awww! Haru-chan zobaczy pokój małego Felixia, ja też chcę! - Nie – wymamrotał, po czym wstał – Chodźcie, pokażę wam pokoje Wszyscy podążyli jego śladem. Pierwsza i ostatnia nocka Haruka siedziała w pokoju Felixa na dużym parapecie. Już się przebrała, założyła na siebie podkoszulek, który zazwyczaj zakłada pod swoją sukienkę i czarne legginsy. Kitsune przez okno patrzyła na zachodzące słońce. Wielka, ognista kula oświetlała Londyn pięknym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, dlaczego Felix tak tym miejscem gardzi. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był zdecydowanie w stylu jej przyjaciela. Na ścianie była lekko porozdzierana tapeta we wzór czerwonej kratki, a na podłodze położone były białe panele. Łóżko było dosyć duże i wydawało się wygodne, spokojnie zmieściłyby się na nim dwie osoby. Przy ścianie było biurko, pojemna szafa i półka, na której prawdopodobnie rudzielec trzymał książki. Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie Felixa za czasów gimnazjum, jak leży na brzuchu na łóżku i czyta książkę, słuchając muzyki ze słuchawek. W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł Felix z dwiema poduszkami i kocem. Położył je na łóżku, po czym kichnął. - Za zdrowie! – zaśmiała się Haruka - Dzięki – potarł swój nos – Trzepałem poduszki i koce z kurzu przez pół godziny… Ale przynajmniej każdy ma teraz pod czym spać – przeciągnął się i usiadł obok Haruki – Nie jesteś śpiąca? - Niezbyt, próbowałam zasnąć, ale nie mogłam – wymamrotała - Haruka… - Spokojnie, nie zarwę kolejnej nocy. Po prostu… Nie chcę być tu teraz sama - Nie musisz się martwić – niepewnie objął ją ramieniem – Jestem ja, obok nas w pokoju jest Lour i Fang, no i Oliver z Vic. Jesteś tu bezpieczna – uśmiechnął się delikatnie Haruka zarumieniła się lekko i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Patrzyli tak na siebie dłuższą chwilę i nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy ich twarze zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Haruka lekko przymknęła oczy, a Felix objął swoimi dłońmi twarz Kitsune. Ich usta dzieliły już milimetry… - OLIVER, TY IDIOTO, CZY TY JESTEŚ NORMALNY?! Oboje jak poparzeni odsunęli się od siebie na końce parapetu cali czerwoni. - Uch… Ja. Ten. Tego… Hahahah…. Ja… Pójdę sprawdzić, co Vic odwala… Tak… To… Mądre… - Felix wskazał na drzwi - T-tak! A-a ja pójdę z tobą! Właśnie tam! Do Victorii! Haha! Ahahahaha! Haha! Ha… Nastała grobowa cisza, po której oboje ruszyli do pokoju rodziców chłopaka. W środku… Vic siedziała na brzuchu Olivera i okładała go poduszką po twarzy. Cała sytuacja wyglądała dość komicznie, Felix starał się być cicho, by nie przeszkadzać im w „zabawie”. Po krótkiej chwili Oliver zauważył swojego przyjaciela w drzwiach i natychmiastowo się zaczerwienił. Kotołaczka widząc jego reakcję też na nie spojrzała. - T-to nie tak jak myślisz – wydukał jedynie gepard - Skąd niby wiesz co sobie myślę? – zaśmiał się czarownik - Felix! Dobrze, że jesteś – duszka jakby nigdy nic wstała i podleciała do rudzielca – Nie będę z nim w pokoju! – dodała, oskarżycielsko wskazując palcem na Olivera - Ech, co tym razem się stało? – zapytał Felix opierając się o futrynę, próbując przy okazji powstrzymać napad śmiechu - Długo by wyjaśniać – Oliver podniósł się do pionu i westchnął - Nie pasuje mu, bym ja spała na łóżku, a on na podłodze! - Wybacz, ale chyba nikt nie chce spać na podłodze! - Kto tak powiedział?! - Skoro sądzisz, że każdy może spać na podłodze, to równie dobrze ty możesz na niej spać! - Ja? Jestem dziewczyną, dlatego mi powinieneś dać spać na łóżku! - Zawsze w naszych kłótniach wykorzystujesz swoją płeć! - Wcale nie! - A żebyś wiedziała! - Oliver! - Victoria! - FELIX! – krzyknęli nagle równocześnie - No co?! Nie mam już pokoi, musicie być tutaj razem i koniec! – warknął – Równie dobrze oboje możecie spać na podłodze… Albo oboje na łóżku - Koło niego? W życiu – prychnęła Victoria i usiadła na krawędzi łóżka krzyżując ręce Oliver podszedł do kotki i usiadł obok niej. - Jeśli będziesz dzisiaj grzeczna, jak wrócimy, kupię ci paczkę ciastek – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło Victoria zdawała się już łamać, ale wciąż udawała obrażoną. - Dwie paczki? – zasugerował - …Jeżyki – popatrzyła na niego – I pieguski - Niech ci będzie – zaśmiał się - Feluś! Feluś, Feluś, Feluś, Feluś, Feluś! – tylko jedna osoba tak nazywała Felixa. Ty była Poppy, za którą biegła Amelie - Co znowu? – mruknął - Patrz co znalazłyśmy na strychu! – krzyknęła radośnie Poppy, pokazując schowane za plecami duże pudełko z napisem „Felix”. Gdy tylko je zobaczył, próbował wyrwać je z rąk przyjaciółki – bezskutecznie - Co w nim jest? – Haruka z zaciekawieniem spojrzała na pudełko - Jakieś rzeczy Felixa – Amelie uśmiechnęła się, po czym zabrała Poppy pudełko, położyła na stoliku w pokoju tymczasowo należącym do Olivera i Victorii, po czym podniosła wieko. - Awww! Tu są zabawki, jakimi bawił się mały Feluś! I albumy ze zdjęciami! – Poppy słodko zapiszczała Felix jedynie zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. - Dlaczego nie zabraliście tego do waszego nowego domu po wyprowadzce? – spytała cicho Haruka - Staraliśmy się szybko pakować, braliśmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Ja brałem rzeczy ze strychu. Jakieś denne zdjęcia nie były potrzebne – czarownik prychnął, próbując ukryć swoje zawstydzenie. - Gitara na baterie! – Vic podekscytowana przeglądała zabawki, które należały do chłopaka - Ooo! Wyoblaziłam siobie małego Felusia glającego na gitalce – Poppy celowo zaczęła imitować głos małego dziecka Noppera-Bo wygrzebała z pudła wielki album, po czym usiadła na łóżku i go otwarła. Natychmiast koło niej usiadła Haruka i Victoria. Felix stanął przed przyjaciółką, by móc zobaczyć zdjęcia. Na pierwszej karcie widniało zdjęcie młodej, uśmiechającej się kobiety o czarnych włosach i błękitnych oczach. W rękach miała niemowlę owinięte białym ręcznikiem. - Czy to jest Aurora? – zapytała Poppy patrząc na kobietę - Nie, to jest moja mama – powiedział Felix, lekko uśmiechając się. Miło wspominał swoją mamę, mimo tego, że udawał, że jest na nią zły Wszyscy popatrzyli na kolejne zdjęcie. To samo zawiniątko trzymał mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach. - Niech zgadnę, to jest twój ojciec, prawda? – Haruka popatrzyła na niego - Mhm – mruknął, lekko krzywiąc się. Tak jak nienawiść do matki udawał, tak niechęć do ojca była absolutnie szczera Poppy przewróciła kartkę. Na niej było zdjęcie 5-6-letniego Felixa w ogrodniczkach, grającego na gitarce na baterię, którą wcześniej znaleźli w pudełku. Chłopak mocno się zaczerwienił. - Awww! Mały Feluś! – pisnęła Poppy - Już wtedy obudziła się w tobie pasja do rocka? – Haruka zaśmiała się - Dobrze wiesz, że nie gram rocka, bo nie mam do niego gitary – prychnął rudzielec. Noppera-Bo wykorzystała okazję, kiedy Felix nie patrzył i szybko zabrała jedno ze zdjęć, chowając je do kieszeni. Żeby nie było widać braku zdjęcia, szybko przewróciła kartkę - Ooo! Feluś i Aurora w Zoo! ' Ally po raz kolejny się obudziła. Dźwięki, które wydawała Felixowa piwnica wypełniały ją dziwacznym niepokojem. Fakt, że na materacu obok spał Jay, który w razie czego mógł ją obronić przed przerażającymi kreaturami z Felixowej piwnicy wcale jej nie uspokajał. Ośmiornica cichutko wstała, starając się nie budzić Jay’a. Powoli na palcach ruszyła w stronę schodów prowadzących na parter. - Gdzie się wybierasz? – usłyszała głos za sobą Dziewczyna zadrżała i z przerażeniem odwróciła się. To jednak był tylko Jay, którego Ally musiała przypadkiem obudzić. - Ech, nie mogę zasnąć, chciałam na chwilę wyjść się przewietrzyć – wyjaśniła - Chyba wiem, czemu nie możesz spać, sam się dziwię, jak zasnąłem. Ta piwnica jest przerażająca! – chłopak wzdrygnął – Może pójdę z tobą? - Ze mną? Po co? - Ech… - chłopak właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że zaproponowanie dziewczynie spaceru sam na sam w nieco przerażającą noc nie było tak dobrym pomysłem, jakim było w jego głowie – Yyy… - Ooo, ja wiem! Martwisz się, że Waru coś mi zrobi! Awww, to słodkie! - Co? Jaki Wa… - Jay przerwał – Tak, właśnie! - To miłe z twojej strony! – uśmiechnęła się wesoło – Miło będzie mieć takiego towarzysza! Ally weszła po schodach, a za nią zaczął wchodzić Jay. Kiedy dotarli na parter, zaczęli jak najciszej się poruszać, starając się nie obudzić znajomych na górze. Na palcach prześlizgnęli się do wyjścia i bardzo szybko wyszli z domu. - Whoa! Ale Londyn wygląda ślicznie nocą! – zachwyciła się Ally - Prawda? Lubię obserwować ten widok z okna – uśmiechnął się Jay - A powietrze jest takie… rześkie! Aż dziwi mnie, że nie pada! - W sumie, to nie zawsze tu pada. Nawet widać ładnie księżyc! – wskazał w niebo - O rety! Faktycznie! Przez chwilę tak stali w milczeniu, patrząc na księżyc z uśmiechem na ustach. - Hej, hej, Jay – Ally pociągnęła go za rękaw – Możemy się przejść kawałek? Proooszę! Tak cię ślicznie proszę! - Ech… No dobrze… - Jest! – ośmiorniczka radośnie pociągnęła demona za rękaw ' Parka wesoło spacerowała po oświetlonym przez latarnię chodniku. Ally zachwycała się Londynem, a Jay z uśmiechem patrzył na szczęśliwą nastolatkę. Była tak zajęta oglądaniem wszystkich świateł, że przypadkiem na kogoś wpadła. Niezdarnie upadła na chodnik. - A-Ally! Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Jay, pomagając wstać dziewczynie - Tak… Wszystko gra! – skorzystała z pomocy demona po czym się otrzepała – Bardzo przepra- Ośmiornica lekko zlękła się patrząc na osobę, którą spotkała. Była to młoda kobieta, lecz mimo swego świeżego wyglądu jej włosy były siwe – prawie białe. W ciemności mocno wyróżniały się bardzo jasne, zielone oczy z ciemniejszą obwódką tęczówki, co sprawiało, że patrzenie w jej oczy napełniało lękiem. Połowa jej twarzy była zakryta maską. - Yyy… Dobry wieczór? – Jay niepewnie się przywitał Kobieta bez słowa podała parze czarną kopertę, po czym odeszła. Jay popatrzył na nią - Co to takiego? – spytała Ally - Nie wiem, ale dam to Felixowi i Haruce rano. To pewnie coś do nich Demon i ośmiornica postanowili nie kontynuować swojego nocnego spaceru, więc ruszyli w stronę domu czarownika. ' - DLA-CZE-GO-TO-PU-DŁO-NIE-DZIA-ŁA! – krzyczała Vic, przy okazji uderzając w nieco stary telewizor - Bo jest stary, odłączony od wszystkiego i zawsze był na skraju wytrzymałości – wymamrotał Felix, gapiąc się na list – Jeszcze raz, jak to dokładnie było? - Ech… - Ally westchnęła – Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – twoja piwnica jest straszna. A nawet bardzo. - Do rzeczy – mruknął rudzielec - Dobra, dobra! – ośmiorniczka wzięła głęboki wdech – Bałam się spać w twojej piwnicy, więc chciałam wyjść na zewnątrz. Jay poszedł ze mną i spacerowaliśmy po Londynie. I ja wpadłam na jakąś panią, co nam podała ten list, a Jay zdecydował, że damy go tobie i Haruce. Powiedziałam ci to jak najprościej. Felix schował list do kieszeni. Nie miał zamiaru go pokazywać Haruce, nie chciał jej niepokoić. Dziewczyna jeszcze smacznie spała na górze, nastolatek nie miał serca jej budzić zwłaszcza, że przez ostatnie dni nie spała najlepiej. Chłopak próbował jakkolwiek zebrać swoje myśli do kupy, jednak przez ciągłe walenie Vic w telewizor absolutnie mu to nie wychodziło. - Możesz przestać?! – warknął w końcu patrząc na hybrydę - Ale on nie działa, zura! – jęknęła – Oliver, napraw! - Właśnie, majsterkowiczu – wymamrotał Felix - Mówiłem wam, że nie jestem majsterkowiczem! Ja jestem wynalazcą! – krzyknął oburzony gepard Felix pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym z lekkim uśmiechem wstał i poklepał po ramieniu Jay’a, tym samym go budząc. Biedaczek, kiedy wrócił razem z Ally do domu Felixa, nie mógł zasnąć i dał radę dopiero na fotelu w salonie. - Mamy tutaj przecież dwóch geniuszy technologicznych, dacie sobie radę, co nie? – zaśmiał się, czochrając włosy Jay’a i Olivera - ...Huh? – demon zaskoczony popatrzył na czarodzieja - Zwariowałeś – pokręcił głową gepard – Nawet jeśli uda nam się naprawić ten telewizor, to wasza antena jest mocno przestarzała, na bank jak się do niej podłączymy to nie będziemy mieli sygnału. - Rany, no to podłączcie się pod sąsiadów, nie wiem, to nie moja działka Demon i gepard westchnęli, po czym zabrali się do pracy '' - Dobra! Sąsiedzi nie zauważą tego, że przypięliśmy ten telewizor do ich anteny, jest dobrze! – Oliver krzyknął radośnie na znak ukończonej pracy Ten krzyk chyba jednak obudził Harukę, która zaspana zeszła po schodach do salonu. Powoli doczłapała do kanapy i usiadła obok Felixa. - Co się dzieje? – zapytała, po czym ziewnęła, zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o ramię Felixa. Jeszcze była śpiąca. - Oliver i Jay naprawili telewizor, włączymy teraz wiadomości – powiedział do niej z ciepłym uśmiechem Victoria podała rudzielcowi pilot od telewizora, a ten go włączył. Wszystko działało. - No, to zobaczmy, co się dzieje w Londynie – mruknął i włączył na kanał informacyjny. Postacie Soundtrack Tak naprawdę to cały Soundtrack to remixy z Undertale, ok. Nie oceniać mnie, ok. *Undertale - Waterfall (J Razz Remix) ft. bLiNd - GameChops - podczas podróży statkiem do Anglii *Undertale Remix ► Home (Ephixa KeyGen Chiptune Flip) - GameChops - w domu Felixa *Undertale Remix - Arcien - Once Upon a Time (from Hopes and Dreams) - GameChops - podczas spaceru Ally i Jay'a *[Undertale Remix SharaX - Dark Darker Yet Darker] - walka z Waru, faza 1 *[Undertale Remix SharaX - Dark Darker Yet Monster] - walka z Waru, faza 2 Serie * '''Masked Souls '(Zamaskowana Dusza) - seria, w której postacie pierwszoplanowe mają zamaskowany swój potworzy wygląd, próbując się upodobnić do normalsów * 'Your Best Nightmare '(Twój Najlepszy Koszmar) - ubrania, które noszą główni bohaterowie podczas walki z Waru. Nie są to ubrania specjalne do bitwy, jednak dziewczyny w tej serii nie powinny mieć sukienek/spódniczek * 'Ghood Ending '(połączenie słowa ghoul ''i ''good musiałam sorry) - Stroje dla postaci pierwszoplanowych, drugoplanowych i tła na przyjęcie zorganizowane przez Poppy Ciekawostki * Kaptur Victorii w serii Masked Souls jest spięty przypinką przypominającą Delta Rune Galeria Poppy RoS2.jpeg|Poppy Hokkaido - Masked Souls Poppy YBN.jpg|Poppy - Your Best Nightmare Poppy GE.jpg|Poppy - Ghood Ending Ally RoS2.jpeg|Ally "Octo" Pus - Masked Souls Ally YBN.jpg|Ally - Your Best Nightmare Ally & Jay GE.jpg|Ally i Jay - Ghood Ending VicMaskedSouls.jpg|Victoria Chainsmeow - Masked Souls Sakura Ghood Ending.jpg|Sakura Naegi - Ghood Ending Miusa Ghood ending.jpg|Miusa Harumi - Ghood Ending Ima Ghood ending.jpg|Ima - Ghood Ending Cassiopeia Ghood Ending.jpg|Cassiopeia Ursa - Ghood Ending Symphony Ghood Ending.jpg|Symphony Space - Ghood Ending Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Czikorita08